


Kung Maging Tayo (Sayo Lang Ang Puso Ko)

by leehvukjae



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, slight!zaintsee
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: kung saan ang senior high student na si gulf ay tinry magbumble for fun habang nasa school siya. all thanks na rin sa mga dakilang enabler niyang mga kaibigan, nakilala niya si mew, isang graduating industrial engineering student.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Kung Maging Tayo (Sayo Lang Ang Puso Ko)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you agad wahaha obviously sobrang rushed nito kasi feel ko kapag hindi ko ito isinulat, kakatukin ako nito magdamag.
> 
> enjoy so much sa buffet ng barangay!!! kuha lang kayo ng plato at maging kumportable sa mga assigned seats ninyo :-)
> 
> kung may mga mali, sorry na agad!!! pls!!! i'm babie!!!

as usual, maagang nakarating si gulf sa mapua dahil ayaw niyang nalelate. 6:10 AM pa lang, binabati niya na pabalik ng _good morning po_ ang mga guard sa gate. kulang na lang siguro maging guard na rin siya.

anyway, habang may suot na earphones sa tenga at nagpapatugtog ng _pag-ibig fortune cookie_ as a mnl48 stan, agad siyang dumiretso sa canteen para bumili ng saging. kung bakit siya bibili ng saging, wala lang. bakit kayo nangingielam? bigla siyang nagcrave for saging eh.

saging nga lang ba? cheurk. tulad ng laging sinasabi ni saint: _di mo sure._

pagkatapos niyang makabili ng saging, agad na siyang pumanik sa west room nila sa may third floor. alam niyo buti na lang talaga at naggygym siya minsan kasama ni saint at earth, medyo hindi siya hinihingal. slight lang.

pagkarating niya ng w309, nakita niyang wala pang tao at patay pa ang mga ilaw. sanay na siya sa ganito kasi araw-araw naman siyang number one contender sa pagpasok sa school. ang next contender ay usually 'yung isa niyang babaeng kaklase na secretary sa classroom. tapos ang mga kaibigan niyang si saint at earth ay usually late, lalo na si earth dahil minsan second subject na ito pumapasok. ang kanya lang naman, _sana all._

after a few minutes, nagsidatingan na rin ang mga kaklase ni gulf at tapos niya na rin kainin ang saging na nabili niya. for some reason, maagang pumasok si earth at saint ngayong araw. parang ito ang binigay na araw ni The Lord Jesus Christ para kabahan naman ang mga baklang puro late at absent. Jesus Christ really said: _kilabutan kayo or sumn._

"hoy," kinalabit siya ni earth at agad umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya, where he is usually seated. tapos sumunod naman si saint sa other side niya. bale napapagitnaan siya ng dalawang chismosa. "may kwento ako,"

"kung sexcapades mo nanaman 'yan kasama si kao, pass," sabi ni gulf na medyo nandidiri pa. tumingin sakanya si earth na para bang gulat na gulat at sobrang na-offend. si saint naman ay nakatingin lang sakanilang dalawa, parang walang alam sa nangyayari.

"excuse me!?" sabi ni earth in his most maarte voice na kala mo may green card at kakauwi lang galing sa isang barangay sa states. "anyway, hindi tungkol sakin 'to bakla. tungkol kay sain—"

"huy!!! kasi naman earth!!!" pagmamaktol ni saint na akala mo noong una ay hindi nakikinig, pero nung narinig ang pangalan ay kala mo si the flash sa bilis magreact. "pero sige, wala naman akong tinatagong sikreto sainyo,"

"arte nito. ayaw mo lang na ako 'yung magkwento eh,"

"baka kasi bawasan mo 'yung kwento,"

"so anyway, alam mo bang nagbumble 'to last week nung nasa up siya para magjogging," kwento ni earth habang sina-side eye si saint na kunwari nanamang di nakikinig. "kita mo gulf ha, jogging daw pero sinamahan ng lande!"

"it's called multitasking," sabi ni saint.

"so ayun nga. tapos may nameet siyang taga-ateneo!!!" medyo kinikilig na si earth dito na parang di niya na matatapos 'yung kwento. "commarts frosh, mayaman, masarap, ano pa nga 'yun, saint? nakalagay sa bio niya?"

"can vibe with you all night!!!" sabay pa nilang sabi na kala mo natawag sila sa recitation tapos tama 'yung sagot. napakunot naman ang noo ni gulf.

"tapos like, sobrang hot ni kuya. alam mo 'yung mga pictures niya? super pasarap. i mean, mas masarap si kao, pero—tangina mo gulf ha 'yang reaksyon mo kala mo di ka pa nakakatikim ng tite," ani earth habang umiirap-irap pa pero tinuloy naman ang kwento kasi si gulf medyo nagpapanic na. bumubulong bulong na ng: _ang ingay mong puta ka tumahimik ka!!!!_ tapos si saint naman tawa lang siya.

"so ayun as i was saying... pakita mo picture ni kuya zee kay gulf dali," sabi ni earth habang winawasiwas pa ang kamay kay saint.

si saint naman ay nilabas ang phone at agad na pinakita ang picture ni zee, in his naked upper torso glory paired with red shorts at swimming cap... at mukhang kuha ito sa el nido. gulf can't help but nod kasi _yes, rold cheesus. masarap nga._

"so ang moral of the chika," sabi ni earth habang nakatingin kay gulf. si gulf naman bilang sobrang dense na bakla:

"huwag magpauto sa thirst traps,"

" _GAGA_ ," sabay pa si earth at saint kaya sobrang Felt. kumunot naman ang noo ni gulf. "magdownload ka ng bumble!" sabi ni saint.

"ha? ayoko nga!" agad na tumanggi si gulf. "first of all, bawal magdownload sa mapua wifi dahil nakablock ang app store, pangalawa, ayoko. pangatlo, ayoko talaga,"

"but why!!!" sabi ni earth in his most pacute way. kumunot naman ang noo ni saint at inabutan siya ng iced coffee galing mcdo na iniinom niya kanina with the saying: _uminom ka. kilabutan ka. hindi kami si kao para magpacute ka ng ganyan._

"ayoko lang," sabi ni gulf. "mamaya makita pa ako ng mga kaklase natin dun, o kaklase ko from the past school! i mean, aminado akong bakla ako as a mnl48 stan, pero nahihiya ako,"

"hindi 'yan. believe me bakla, wala silang pake sa'yo," sabi ulit ni earth. si saint naman wala pa ring ambag dahil processing pa rin siya. "mamaya magdownload ka!!! maghotspot ka sakin!!!"

so ayun nga, mukhang mapapasubok si gulf kasi alam niyang hindi talaga siya tatantanan ni earth at saint.

_Lord Jesus gabayan niyo po si gulf at ang mga desisyon niya sa buhay._

*

"ayan dali build mo profile mo,"

tirik ang araw sa labas at kakatapos lang ng class nilang COM01. agad dumiretso ang magbabarkada sa labas ng canteen at kumuha ng bench sa tapat ng julies pagkatapos nilang makabili ng pagkain para medyo malakas ang signal.

so si gulf bilang isang baklang paladesishown at palaakshown, sumunod sa sinabi ni earth at nagbuild ng profile, making sure na 'yung mga pinipili niyang pictures ay 'yung sobrang cute na parang never been touched vibes, or 'yung sobrang thottie na pic na parang gabi gabing nasa xylo. nothing in between kasi he believes in yes or yes lang.

after niya magbuild ng profile, sinabi niya agad sa dalawa niyang enabler. at ito namang si earth, ang nasabi lang ay: _happy swiping!!!! swipe left kapag pangit, swipe right kapag masarap, understood anak?_ tapos si saint naman: _tangina mo earth tinuturuan mo ng masasamang bagay 'yan si gulf!!!! pero true swipe ka lang ng swipe!!!_

tinapos muna ni gulf ang pagkain ng inorder niyang shrimp wanton dahil baka mabilaukan siya bigla kung nagsaswipe siya habang kumakain.

so ayun, swipe lang ng swipe. almost thirty minutes na siyang nagsaswipe pero so far, isa pa lang 'yung nasa-swipe right niya. bright ata 'yung name.

almost an hour—

Gago.

yes, with a capital G. kasi _Gago_ talaga mga siz!!!!!!

"gago..." nasabi ni gulf bigla in real life at hindi lang sa utak niya. "gago!!! tingnan niyo 'to,"

sa phone ni gulf, kitang kita ang profile ng isang Mew Suppasit, 21, undergrad, Pisces, 182 cm, mahilig sa dogs, social, at halatang madalas maggym dahil sa borta pics nya pag nagscroll down ka.

not only that!!!

_Mapua University 2020_

"bakla!!!!!!!!" nagpanic agad si earth, si saint naman ay tinitingnan pa rin ang profile ni mew. "i-swipe right mo 'yan dali!!!"

"wait lang, ito naman mas excited pa sakin," sabi ni gulf habang nagcocontemplate pa rin if isa-swipe right niya ba or left.

"alam mo kung ako sa'yo, swipe right agad," sabi ni saint habang inuubos ang binili niyang melon. tumango naman si earth bilang siya ang dakilang sulsol ng friendship group, kaya walang nagawa si gulf kundi magswipe right kasi gusto niya rin naman, nagkukunwari lang talaga siya.

maya-maya ay napakunot ang noo niya. apparently, siya pala ang magfifirst move sa app na ito and both of his friends knew, hindi lang sinabi sakanya.

"eh, ano naman kung ikaw?" sabi ni earth habang ngumunguya naman ngayon ng tig-sampung pisong cookies ni julie. "2020 na huy, lahat na nagte-take ng risk,"

bilang isang december baby with a sagittarius zodiac sign, never nagfirst move si gulf kanawut sa lahat ng mga nakalandian o nakamomol niya. laging 'yung other party. pero ibahin mo ang app na ito at ibahin mo ang lalakeng iniswipe right niya sa bumble, dahil for the first time ever in his life, mabebreak ata ni gulf 'yung streak niya na 'yun.

so ayun, almost isang oras na lang bago ang third class nilang HUM02, yet sa gitna ng maingay na west building ng mapua, nagcocontemplate pa si gulf kung magmemessage ba siya o hindi.

pero syempre pinangunahan siya ng landi.

so yes, nagmessage siya.

**Gulf Kanawut**  
hello :)

  
**Mew Suppasit**  
heyyy  
hahahaha  
i see taga-mapua ka rin?

  
**Gulf Kanawut**  
yup LOL  
senior high  
is that okay with you tho :(

  
**Mew Suppasit**  
HAHAHAHA  
oo naman  
i assume i'm not that old compared to your age naman lol  
senior high transition is awkward

  
**Gulf Kanawut**  
I KNOWWW  
it makes it seem like ang awkward tuloy makipagusap  
to someone na malapit lang sa age mo  
because of your difference in educational attaintment hahahaha

  
**Mew Suppasit**  
ikaw nga ang dapat kong tanungin  
kung hindi ba awkward hahaha

  
**Gulf Kanawut**  
nope  
not at all :)  
what program?

  
**Mew Suppasit**  
bs-ms eh  
industrial engineering  
hahahhahahahaha  
and no i'm not a nerd

  
**Gulf Kanawut**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAA CUTE  
pinapangunahan mo ako? :P

  
**Mew Suppasit**  
hahaha hindi naman  
i just assumed 'yun ang magiging impression mo  
gusto ko lang talaga mapadali buhay ko you know  
i'll be able to graduate after four years with masterals hahahaa cool right  
pero nadagdagan ako isang taon kasi nadelay HAHA  
so this year pa lang ako gagraduate  
ikaw ba what program are you planning to take?

  
**Gulf Kanawut**  
i'm planning to take mma sana eh  
kaso malilipat na raw sa makati next year  
so baka mag-benilde na lang ako  
since wala ka na rin naman dito  
JOKE HAHAHA

  
**Mew Suppasit**  
nice  
are you already flirting with me HAHA

  
**Gulf Kanawut**  
hulaan mo :P

"hoy, ano, na-stuck ka na diyan sa cellphone mo," sabi ni earth habang winawasiwas ang kamay sa harap ni gulf. sisilip sana si saint pero mabilis na nilock ni gulf ang cellphone niya.

"hula ko nakuha niya na 'yung masarap na guy," sabi ni saint habang nanliliit pa ang mata. ngumiti na lang si gulf sakanilang dalawa at nagayos ng gamit.

"huy ang sketchy ng ngiti nito," sabi ni earth habang nakataas ang kilay. walang imik si gulf at lalo pa silang ngitian before getting his bag at nauna nang maglakad sakanilang dalawa.

"confirmed 'yan. hayaan mo, magkukwento rin yan," sabi ni saint habang inuubos ang tubig na binili.

"ay baklang 'yon? iniwan tayo bigla? para sa tite?"

"i mean... ginawa mo na rin naman 'yun?"

"alam mo saint, hindi iyun ang point—"

*

so nagpatuloy ang buhay, and gulf just realized na two months na pala ang nakalipas simula nung una silang nagusap ni mew. which also means _puta, march na pala._ meaning, magiging busy siya ng slight for research dahil malapit na ang defense and also, malapit na rin magmidterms.

pero minsan, naniniwala si gulf sa saying na _landi > acads._ pero joke lang din 'yun as a running for honors student dahil always go for the M tayo. M for Medal. pwede ring M for Mew. CHEKA.

balita niya rin sa kabilang barangay, which is, sa buhay ni saint, naglalandian pa rin sila nung atenean guy. natatawa nga siya kasi mukhang gustong gusto talaga siya nung zee, na kahit ang layo ng intramuros sa katipunan, talagang dinadayo niya pa rin si saint. para kay gulf, 'yan ang true love. 'yung willing kang magaksaya ng gas.

as for earth naman, sila pa rin nung long time boyfriend niyang si kao. ang oa ng long time, pero talagang long time dahil simula grade 10 palang si earth, sila na. si kao pala ay isang civil engineering student sa up diliman, kaya todo effort talaga si earth na makapasok sa up, to the point na na-scam niya pa si saint at gulf na magreview center sa brain train katipunan. tapos after review lalandi kasama ng jowa. eh parang nagsayang lang pala tayo ng pera, earth?

so anyway going back sa tv show nila ni mew, going steady naman. mabait naman si mew at sobrang funny ng humor. nagkita na sila once, nagkasalubong lang sa may south building, and all gulf can say was _ang gwapo!!!! tsaka ang sarap!!!!!_

kasalukuyan kasi, ang binibuild nilang dalawa ay friendship, because gulf firmly believes na magandang foundation ang friendship kapag pumasok ka sa more than friendship na relationship. pero alam mo na, hindi ordinaryo ang friendship nila. may friends bang pinupuyat ang isa't isa kakavideo call? o may friends bang subtly nilalandi ang isa't isa? i say yes. si mew at gulf 'yun.

para kay gulf, mahirap kasi lagyan ng label. ayaw niya rin magassume, kasi two months pa lang naman. kapag mabilis mo kasing nakukuha, mabilis din nawawala. luh. emote ka dyan.

also lumipat na pala sila sa text messages bilang naka-plan si gulf at gusto niyang ma-utilize ang load niya.

**Gulf**  
heyyy  
i just got home :(  
kumuha lang kami ng data the whole day HUHU  
i missed three classes :(((  
and i missed you too

  
**Mew**  
hi  
gabi na ah? 8pm na bab  
kain ka na ng dinner, tapos video call tayo  
turuan kita  
send mo mga ppt hahaaha  
aaralin ko for you  
and i missed you too :)

  
**Gulf**  
[puppy eyes emoji][puppy eyes emoji]  
thank you  
i'll send them after ko magpalit ng damit

as promised, after magpalit ng damit ni gulf ay agad niyang sinend ang mga uploaded powerpoint sa blackboard kay mew and also as promised by mew, inaral niya talaga ang mga sinend na powerpoint ni gulf although pahapyaw lang kasi 'yung iba familiar pa sakanya.

pagkatapos maligo at kumain ni gulf, agad silang nagvideo call ni mew (may damit ha cheka) at tinuruan siya agad. gulf really tries his best to learn kahit medyo may pagkaslow siya, buti na lang mew is patient to teach him kahit paulit-ulit hanggang sa magets ni gulf.

tingnan mo nga naman 'tong si mew. grabe mageffort. ang akin lang, ~~_jowa mo?_~~

natapos ang tutorial lessons nila with subtle landian at 11pm dahil may gagawin pa raw si mew. um-oo naman si gulf dahil pagod na rin siya, pero not without giving each other kissy kissy faces while saying goodnight. ang creepy lang, kasi naririnig ni gulf 'yung sigaw ni earth na: _ang tanga!!! ano 'yan!!!_ o kaya 'yung maarteng boses ni saint na nagsasabing: _huy ano 'yan may label kayo?_

syempre bilang tanga na may konsensya, hindi muna natulog si gulf. instead, nagmuni-muni muna siya habang nakatitig sa kisame niyang puno ng glow in the dark star stickers na nilagay niya last year.

siguro kasi ang tagal niya nang walang landi, at nagcecrave rin siya sa ganung affection kaya medyo kinikilig si gulf minsan. pero his more rational self reminds him na: _huy, dalawang buwan pa lang. baka nakakalimutan mo?_

pero kasi, impossible pa talagang magustuhan mo 'yung isang tao kahit dalawang buwan mo pa lang siyang nakikilala? may required months or years ba bago mo pwedeng sabihin na _gusto ko siya_???? infatuation lang ba 'tong nararamdaman ni gulf??? ang mga sagot diyan, hindi rin natin at hindi rin alam ni gulf. 

basta ang alam niya lang, masaya siya.

at ayaw niyang mawala 'yung saya na 'yun. kaya talagang isasantabi niya na lang 'yung nararamdaman niya.

*

six months.

  
six months na ang nakalipas. ibig sabihin, july na at ibig sabihin, gagraduate na rin si gulf kanawut ng balayan, batangas!!! with high honors!!! kaya naman bongga ang pa-tarpulin ng tiyahin ni gulf sa may munisipyo nila sa balayan. bongga rin ang handa sa bahay nila sa batangas kahit hindi naman talaga sila dun kakain.

  
at six months na rin silang naguusap ni mew. oh diba, staying strong? kaya naooffend siya ng slight kapag sinasabi nilang malakas daw ang tendency ng mga sagittarius mangghost because duh, lalaking may 3Ms: **Malake, Masarap, Mayaman** , igho-ghost mo pa? baka nga ikahiya pa siya ng pamilya niya kapag nalaman 'yun.

at bilang graduate na rin sila ng senior high, magpapart ways na rin sila ng school except for him and saint, kasi parehas silang nakapasa sa ateneo. si earth naman, salamat kay Lord Jesus Christ nakapasa sa up diliman. pwede na siyang lumagay sa tahimik kahit ayaw niya naman talaga ng program niya doon. pero pwede naman daw magshift, sabi niya.

  
and siguro, magt-two months na rin eversince narealize ni gulf na, _ah, may feelings nga ako._

  
hindi siya madali, mga badette. he had to go through stages of denial and peer counseling kasama ng dalawa niyang kaibigang chismosa. pero thankful pa rin siya sa existence ni earth at saint kasi kahit tatanga-tanga sila most of the time, they really helped gulf get through that phase, and eventually admit to himself na _oo, gulf vavie kwoh, may feelings ka. putangina gagraduate kang may feelings!!!! akalain mo 'yon?_ verbatim na sabi ni earth.

  
so ayun nga, after realizing his feelings, hindi niya pa rin maamin kay mew kasi... ayaw niyang maging awkward. ayaw niyang mawala si mew. kaya itaga niyo talaga sa bato na hinding hindi siya ang unang aamin. cheret. ganda niya.

  
kinagabihan ng graduation celebration ni gulf, tumawag si mew sakanya. cinongrats, ganyan. tapos proud daw siya kasi may distinction si gulf. ito naman si gulf, syempre as a pabebeng vavie, "farang tanga! ako lang twoh :">" pero in reality, nagpasalamat din siya kay mew kasi naging malaki rin naman ang ambag niya rito.

  
"so... aamin ka na ba?" tanong ni earth sakanya noong nagkita sila sa may uptc dahil nagenroll silang dalawa ni saint sa admu. umiling naman si gulf sakanilang dalawa ni saint. "ha? huy, keep up naman tayo. ito ngang best friend natin sila na ni kuyang zee pasarap. eh ikaw naman diyan?"

  
"eh... ayoko kasi maging awkward," sabi ni gulf habang pinaglalaruan 'yung design na inalis niya sa cake na kinain niya kanina. "alam mo 'yun? i don't want to lose him as a friend,"

  
"gaga. anong as a friend?" sabi ni saint. "as a friend pero may casual landian? bakit tayo friends naman tayo, hindi mo ako nilalandi?"

  
"oo nga, tama siya," sabi ni earth at nangaasar na kiniliti sa tagiliran si saint. "tamo 'to, iba talaga nagagawa ng tite sa mundo, 'no?"

  
"ano ba 'yan, ang bibig naman. napakabastos," pagrereklamo ni saint. "huwag mong sabihing may commital issues ka as a sagittarius, gulf? kung meron talaga nako. pwede ka nang makaalis,"

  
"hindi kasi ganun!!!" ulit ni gulf. "eh kasi, he never asked me naman about our status. awkward naman kung ako 'yung magtatanong?"

  
"awkward kasi may feelings ka, baklang 'to." sabi ni earth. "malay mo kasi ang kailangan mo lang sa buhay ay dalawang enabler. at kami 'yon, bakla. kaya ako na nagsasabi sa'yo, tanungin mo na kasi,"

  
"i agree," ani saint habang tumatango pa.

  
pagkauwi ni gulf that day, on that very day The Lord Has Made for the gays, ang tagal niyang nagcontemplate. pero... wala namang mawawala, di ba? ano ba ang buhay kung walang pagririsk at thrill?

  
binuksan ni gulf ang text messages nila ni mew at narealize niyang hindi niya pala ito nareplyan.

  
**Gulf**  
nandito kami uptc  
wait lang bab  
kain lang kami ha :)  
text kita paguwi hahaha

**Mew**  
okayyyy po  
text me when you're done :)  
i'll be waiting

9:23 PM

**Gulf**  
hellooo  
kakauwi ko lang hahaha  
i'm tired :-(

**Mew**  
hello tired  
hahahahahaha  
call tayo before you sleep?  
I want to see you  
and say goodnight  
and then kissy kissy :-*

**Gulf**  
mew

**Mew**  
yes bab ko?

**Gulf**  
ano ba tayo?  
hahahahahaha  
just... curious  
pero if you can't answer that's alright :-)

**Mew**  
ha?  
hahahahahaha  
bakit naman ganyan tanong mo  
nakakagulat ka naman  
pero what do you want us to be ba?  
kung anong gusto mo  
dun ako  
:)

**Gulf**  
seryoso kasi ako hahaha  
ano ba 'toooo  
like  
i'm confused  
friends don't flirt with each other LOL

**Mew**  
.....you really think we are still friends?  
hahahaha  
i'm gonna call  
and you should answer  
pagusapan natin 'to

after a few minutes ay nagring na ang phone ni gulf. medyo napatalon pa siya slight sa kaba becoz _mama kwoh, parang hindi pa yata ako handa. parang... pa-void pala dapat oo ayoko nito._ pero wala eh. nandyan na at bilang pinalaki siya ng sexbomb, specifically ni mommy rochelle, hindi siya babawi!!!!

  
"hello," unang bumati si mew. bumati naman pabalik si gulf habang kinakamot ang mata 'to conceal 'yung mata niyang medyo namamasa na. "hey, don't rub your eyes too much bab,"

  
"kumati kasi, sorry," pagsisinungaling niya. nginitian niya agad si mew kaya ngumiti naman si mew pabalik.

  
"gulf..." nagpause si mew ng ilang minutes after niyang tawagin si gulf. like literal na nakatingin lang siya sa mukha ni gulf na inaantok. "gusto kita,"

  
biglang nagising 'yung inaantok na kaluluwa ni gulf, pati yata 'yung tatlo niyang brain cells ay kumakalampag sa utak niya. _ha? ano raw? anong sabe?_

  
"ha?" response ni gulf az a baklang dense. tumawa naman si mew kasi... _ang cute pare, out of this world._

  
"gusto kita, sabi ko," inulit ni mew para sa lutang na si gulf. "and it's okay for me if—"

  
"no, no," umiling si gulf kaya napakunot naman ng noo si mew. "gusto rin kita. matagal na,"

  
"ha?" si mew naman ang nabingi ngayon kaya tawang tawa si gulf. "pakiulit bab?"

  
"i like you, mew. i really, really do," sabi ni gulf with utmost sincerity na para bang nagcoconfess sa pari ng mga kasalanan. "since two months ago pa... i think—"

  
"weh?" sabi ni mew kaya kumunot naman ang noo ni gulf pero sunod sunod ang tango. "ako i liked you since... five months ago pa,"

  
"five months ago?" napaisip si gulf. "anong meron five months ago?"

  
"naalala mo nung late ka na umuwi dahil sa research niyo?" tanong ni mew. "'yung sobrang pagod ka pero nagpatulong ka pa rin sakin para mag-aral? narealize ko nun na, shet, kawawa naman 'tong batang 't—"

  
"hindi na ako bata!!" pagmamaktol ni gulf pero since whipped si gagong mew, nacutean pa siya. hala.

  
"wait kasi, pakinggan mo muna ako bab," ani mew. "so dun ko narealize na shet, ang sarap mong alagaan. hindi sa paraang pangkaibigan, sa higit pa dun? kasi sobrang sipag mong tao, mabait ka rin, cinoconsider mo feelings ng iba," and the list goes on pero natawa si gulf sa pinakahuli. "at higit sa lahat, hindi ka dds, bab,"

  
"gago," tawang tawa si gulf. ang laking bagay nun ha. "thank you, mew,"

  
"thank you saan?" tanong ni mew. "ako nga dapat nagthe-thank you sa'yo,"

  
"wala lang. gusto ko lang magpasalamat. alam ko namang alam mo na 'yun. hindi ko na sasabihin baka lumaki pa ulo mo,"

  
"saang ulo?"

  
"AY ANG BASTOS," sabi ni gulf kaya natawa si mew ng malakas.

  
"so pwede na ba kitang... you know..."

  
"ibahay? oo naman,"

  
"ha? masyado ka namang advanced! kaka-graduate ko lang, bab," sabi ni mew pero internally kinikilig siya sa thought na ibabahay niya si gulf. "pwede na ba kitang ligawan? formally?"

  
"oo naman," sabi ni gulf. "sino ba naman ako para humindi? eh 3Ms ka,"

  
"ha? anong 3Ms?" nakakunot ang noo ni mew. i say lalong pumogi.

  
"Malake, Masarap, Mayaman,"

  
"ano 'yung naunang dalawa?"

  
"ayoko na ulitin. di ako uto-uto," sabi ni gulf kay mew with matching irap kaya tawang tawa nanaman si mew sakanya. "kanina mo pa ako tinatawanan gago ka ah,"

  
at nagpatuloy ang paguusap nilang dalawa hanggang sa mapagod dahil sa antok. pero okay lang 'yan, matutulog silang pagod pero masaya ang puso.

  
at ang pinakatumatak talaga kay gulf ngayong gabi na sinabi mismo ni mew: _kung maging tayo bab, i promise you, sa'yo lang ang puso ko._

  
so ayun bilang singlet, salmong tugunan tayo ng: _sana all._


End file.
